


Peace and Trust Can Win the Day

by lettersfromzedelghem



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersfromzedelghem/pseuds/lettersfromzedelghem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into the relationship of Aleksis and Sasha and how they cope, in their own way, with a common issue that Jaeger pilots face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace and Trust Can Win the Day

**Author's Note:**

> -Inspired by some discussions about how physically demanding piloting a Jaeger would be, talk about how uncomfortable the drivesuits were to wear, and my own love for the Kaidanovskys and my desire to write about them.
> 
> -This was written before Beacham clarified which one was male and which was female, so in this fic they're the opposite of what is canon. Oops. :]
> 
> -Cherno Alpha's Conn-Pod is enclosed within the torso of the machine rather than being at the head like Gipsy Danger, for example. I had to take creative liberties with the mechanics of how it would be removed with only some vague guidance from the Pacific Rim Wiki. I'm certainly no engineer.
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters herein do not belong to me. I claim only ownership of this work.

Seven hours, relatively speaking, wasn't too long of a time period. It was long enough to watch a few good films during downtime or play cards and try to drink friends, and sometimes a lover, under the table. Things like that could make the time pass by unheeded, and at that moment Sasha was doggedly wishing for any alternative to what he had spent his day doing. In his head, Aleksis radiated her agreement.

Seven hours inside of a Jaeger crawled by a bit more slowly. It wasn't that they, as seasoned pilots by this point, couldn't handle longer deployments, Sasha thought briefly as he watched the familiar coastline of Vladivostok drawing closer. This mission hadn't been the longest time they'd spent inside Cherno Alpha. Nor was it that they hated going out to fight another monster; the adrenaline and excitement that flowed freely between them was exhilarating in ways that nothing else was. The buzzing joy of victory echoed within them for hours afterward every time. It was satisfying to win a battle against the evil trying to gain foothold in their world.

The Kaiju that they had faced that day had simply tested them, and rigorously. It had been a Category III with the codename Atticon in the alert from Hong Kong that a Kaiju had come through the breach and was heading towards Seoul. By the time Cherno Alpha had reached the city via a two hour helicopter transport from Vladivostok, the Kaiju had indeed made land. It had been a great, ugly thing with two sets of hooked protrusions on its head, like the horns of a bull, and clawed feet. During the hour long fight that had followed their arrival, Atticon had succeeded in boring one of its horns through Cherno's leg before flinging the machine aside with vicious force. Between trying to deliver damage and keeping the beast contained within a small area of the city, Sasha and Aleksis had been slammed around like rag dolls in the Conn-Pod before they landed the final blow with a fist full of rubble that broke the Kaiju's neck.

While discomfort during a fight was simply par for the course for Jaeger pilots, and not something either of the Russians would complain too much about, it became incredibly difficult to handle for hours at a time. The physical demands that being in command of a Jaeger placed upon people weren't highly publicized when the PPDC took in new recruits and for good reason. After all, the toll taken on a pilot's body wasn't exclusive to damage dealt by a Kaiju. The drivesuits, for starters, while essential for machine control and protective, were also as cumbersome to wear as they looked. The circuitry and metal fitted together like a puzzle all over them easily added forty pounds onto their frames, and it wasn't exactly a perfect fit. It shifted and squeezed and pinched their skin with each hit that Cherno took. It wasn't uncommon for Sasha and Aleksis to be sporting bruises or red, wavy lines where metal plating had dug, or even cut, into them despite the black under-suit between steel and flesh. Occasionally a short out from damage in the drivesuit circuitry would leave them with burns, too.

Most taxing of all was the action of simply moving their bodies to move the Jaeger. The added weight of the suit combined with the strong resistance of the metal tracks that their feet slid back and forth upon as they walked or ran made for a workout that sometimes felt impossible to complete. Neither of the pair ever exited Cherno looking or feeling their best. At that moment their skin felt uncomfortably hot from exertion and was no doubt sticky under their suits. Sasha's eyes stung from sweat sliding into them, and Aleksis' lipstick had smudged out from the corner of her mouth during the battle – a true sign of a difficult day if there ever was one. After running, dodging, and bracing themselves for impact, their legs were knotted and cramped from thigh to ankle and they trembled where the two were locked into place, as if they belonged to a newborn foal rather than to strong Jaeger pilots. Fighting against the slow footing platforms for movement had created tension in knees and hips that would take days to subside. Aleksis could feel a spot on her shoulder where the suit had rubbed her raw, and Sasha looked to her and offered a soothing thought in response to the pain filtering through the connection. Her mind softened a little in reply but she remained as steely as ever outwardly.

“Cherno Alpha returning to the Shatterdome. Seventy-two hundred meters out and closing. Our right leg is damaged above the knee and the footing spikes won't retract, but we will make it back in one piece. Have crews ready to assist with loading onto a transporter after our detachment from the helicopters and alert Cherno's mechanical team.” She spoke firmly into her helmet's integrated radio. The command center acknowledged her request and gave instruction on how to proceed to avoid further machinery damage. When she finally had a moment of radio silence she turned and looked at Sasha. He could only see her brilliantly red lips in the open space of her helmet and they were twisted in a grimace.

“I'm glad we're back,” she admitted lowly. “This suit is trying to carve me to pieces. I think my shoulder is bleeding.”

“I know. I hadn't thought it would take that long. The Kaiju are getting stronger.” Sasha paused as Cherno's feet met with the stretch of beach that ran alongside the Shatterdome. The steel cables that suspended them from the helicopters overhead released a moment later. Ahead of them one of the large steel doors to the launch bay had opened up, the alarm to signal an incoming Jaeger sounding loudly. The flashing, yellow caution lights along the sides of the Jaeger transport pad caught their eye as it was eased out into the open.

“Once we're out of here we'll do as we always do.” He continued as they reached the pad, but stopped again to focus on stepping up in time with Aleksis onto the transporter with the guidance of the ground crew. They felt the solid thud of the Jaeger's feet locking into place and once they had stabilized the pad slowly drew them back into the Shatterdome. They both caught one last look of the calm water of the bay outside, and the pale gray of the November sky, before the door shut down before them.

When the transporter had Cherno Alpha back into its designated space opposite of Nova Hyperion a hydraulic lift lowered down to halt before the Conn-Pod. The command center informed them that the neural handshake would disengage in precisely one minute, and then they both felt the jostle of the Conn-Pod disengaging from the rest of the machine. While the lift before them moved in and latched onto the Conn-Pod, Sasha picked up his train of thought again.

“I have a new bottle of Ketel to go along with our evening. If you're interested.”

Before he could feel Aleksis' reaction to this the handshake ended. However, her grin as she whipped her helmet off and studied him with adoring eyes was just as easy to understand. The pair waited until the Conn-Pod had been pulled forward out of Cherno's torso and was on the way upwards to the drivesuit room before they pulled all the wires from the shoulder panel of their suits. Sasha removed his own helmet and once they had ceased their ascent they both unhooked their feet. Aleksis reached the door first but before spinning the lock open she turned and leaned up to nudge the bridge of her nose against the curve of Sasha's chin. The scratch of his beard against her face made her huff out a faint laugh and she smiled when he tilted his face down to look at her. Her blue eyes were bright with mirth when they met his. A low rumble of amusement sounded in his chest and one of his hands came up to cradle her face, the rough pad of his thumb running along the line of her cheek. He kissed her once, briefly, because being pressed against her let him feel the tired, protesting quiver of her muscles. He knew that she could feel his own fatigued quaking, too.

“Come on,” he said, reaching behind Aleksis to unlock the door and push it open, “let's get off of our feet.”

\- - -

Try as they might to avoid protocol and escape back to their quarters, “getting off of their feet” still took the better part of another hour. First came the lengthy process of having their drivesuits dismantled and removed by the crew in the drivesuit room. A mandatory once over from a medical team followed. Aleksis' shoulder abrasion was swabbed with a pad soaked in disinfectant and then forgotten. Aside from cuts that required stitches or severe burns, surface wounds were a low priority to the sick bay staff. Internal bruising, muscle and ligament tears, joint cartilage becoming irritated from overuse, or stress fractures were what they checked for regularly. During the earliest years of the Jaeger program it hadn't been abnormal for pilots to be grounded for their own good after they returned from a fight with injuries sustained purely from powering a Jaeger. The PPDC had taken note when the rates of injury had begun to rise and more pilots were being sent in for surgery on their knees and hips. Each Shatterdome now monitored the physical well being of all their pilots closely.

Which, honestly, did not suit Aleksis nor Sasha as much as everyone else would have liked it to, but they understood the importance and thus gritted their teeth and went along with it. Especially when they both knew that their bodies had to fight even harder against the outdated machinery of a Mark I Jaeger to create movement. They went through the paces set by their doctor, moving limbs and stretching carefully while they were prodded and observed. When they were finally given a clean bill of health but nevertheless advised to let their bodies recover for a day, the two were released from the medics. They shared a look of satisfaction on their way out and Aleksis wound her arm around Sasha's middle as they walked back through the halls of the Shatterdome. Her fingers flexed against the taunt muscle along his side, digging in enough to make him huff and shoot her a pointed look. When they entered the elevator that would take them down to the living quarters, Aleksis leaned into Sasha's side and stretched her legs out.

“The Durovas are on duty, now,” she murmured after a moment, turning to plant a kiss onto Sasha's cheek, “and Cherno is likely down for repairs. We'll have the evening to ourselves and dinner is not for a while.”

Sasha knew all of this already and Aleksis knew that he wasn't unaware. The purring tone in his wife's voice made the corner of his mouth twitch up slightly. Always playing with him, Aleksis was. She could offer the cordial but somewhat stiff, looming front to everyone else in the Shatterdome, but he knew her better than that. Intimidating as she seemed at times, Aleksis was never hesitant about dealing out her affection for him. She had always relished hugging and kissing him, in private or in the company of others, as though she felt that there was no reason for their connection to end once they left the Jaeger. Sasha pulled her flush to him and leaned back into the wall to ease some weight off of his legs. He then bent slightly and tucked his face into the crook of her neck.

“We'll relax, then,” he replied lowly, taking the opportunity to catch her earlobe between his teeth for a moment with a faint growl. Aleksis let out a sharp laugh and pushed him away with a strong hand against his belly as the elevator slowed and then gently eased to a halt.

The living quarters were far more subdued than the launch bay, with only a few other workers going in and out of their rooms or boarding another elevator. Sasha opened the door to their room and let Aleksis pass by before closing it, both of them shrugging out of their coats with faint noises of discomfort. Sasha took both of their coats and tossed them over the back of a chair and set the lock on the door.

“So, who did you get the Ketel from?” Aleksis asked from where she sat on the edge of their bed, her fingers busy loosening up the laces of her boots so she could kick them off. Her socks followed suit and she sighed in relief, curling her toes and rolling her ankles. Sasha heard her joints crack and pop with the movement.

“Sidorov. He isn't as good at cards as he thinks he is. Especially when he's been drinking,” he replied, voice muffled by fabric as he lifted his shirt up and off. “I wanted to surprise you with it.”

Aleksis lifted her face to reply but raised a brow and hummed slowly in approval instead, eyeing him freely. He didn't miss it but continued on through their quarters as though he were unaware, going around the bed to kneel and pull his duffel bag out from beneath it. It was an old, olive green, and slightly beaten thing from his time at the Jaeger Academy. He liked it, though, despite the worn fabric around the seams. He'd yet to have a bottle of vodka break in it, at any rate.

“It's in there, under some shirts,” he said as he hoisted it up onto the bed beside Aleksis. She was on it at once, tugging the leather strap free from the metal buckle and flipping the cover flap open. “You get it out while I run the bath.”

This post-fight routine had been of Aleksis' design in the beginning. For a time they had both been determined to fight and endure the physical side effects without complain. The discomfort fueled their anger at the Kaiju and their determination to win. They were the Kaidanovskys. They were supposed to be the infallible force in Vladivostok who stood tall in the face of adversity. So, when an evening came where Sasha had gone to the mess hall to retrieve their meals and bring them back to their quarters, he had returned to Aleksis slumped down in their shared bathtub. The sight had surprised but he had recovered quickly. His wife was a warrior and as tough as they came, and no one would ever accuse her otherwise, but she was still human. Aleksis, when she'd caught sight of her husband frozen in the doorway, had given him a venomous look. A bruise that had bloomed on her jaw from their fight earlier that day made had made her seem even more fierce. He'd hesitated, assessing carefully, and then rather than daring to tease her Sasha had set their food within reach and stripped down to join her.

Over time it had become a non-negotiable thing. Neither of them were too proud to deny that a hot bath after a hard day was exactly what they needed.

When the sound of rushing water met her ears Aleksis ceased her admiring of the bottle in hand and stood from the bed. On the floor beside the bed sat a stereo, and she leaned down to jab the play button. The thrashing blare of her favorite music started a moment later, and she grinned. It _had_ been quiet in the living quarters, anyway. Her hands gripped the hem of her shirt and up and off it went, followed by the plain, gray athletic bra she wore during fights. Dark, olive colored pants fell to the floor shortly after with a slight jangle from her belt, and her fingers halted when they met with the edge of her underwear. She left them in place and instead she grabbed the Ketel bottle from the bed and walked to the bathroom.

Sasha was facing away from her, preoccupied with his belt, already bare footed. There was a bruise at the base of his neck along with skin irritation from friction. Portions of the jagged pattern of the drivesuit's spinal column were visible down the length of his back. Silently, Aleksis set the bottle on the tiles beside the bath and stepped up behind the man.

“So slow, Sasha. Shame on you,” she commented, voice mild as she pulled Sasha back against her. She ran her palms up over his back and shoulders and down his chest, kissing between his shoulder blades and lowering her hands to his hips. His fingers froze at the feeling of her bare skin against his and Aleksis took over the efforts to rid him of his pants. When she was done and they were on nearly equal ground again, Sasha turned around to look at her. His eyes widened at the confirmation that she was very nearly naked. His gaze flitted between her face and breasts, down the defined flat of her belly to her hips and muscled thighs. He looked as pleased to see her then as he had the first time he'd undressed her. Aleksis basked silently at the attention. Sasha had always been like that – openly appreciative and almost itching to touch when given the opportunity. Still as easily flustered by her as ever, too, if the faint flush dusted across his strong features was anything to go by.

“You're not undressed,” he pointed out absently, hooking his large fingers under the edge of her underwear and sliding them down without preamble, kneeling slowly as he went. She grinned and let him, lifting each foot respectively to step out of the garment. When he nuzzled his mouth against her belly just beside her navel, the tickle of his beard was too much for such a sensitive spot and she laughed and doubled over. Her fingers ruffled the pale gold of his hair and tugged it lightly.

“None of that. My everything hurts and you're making me wait. Get in the bath,” she said firmly, moving away to shut the water off.

It worked best if Sasha settled in first and arranged his legs to fit comfortably. The Shatterdome hadn't been designed with pilots as large as Sasha in mind and so they had eventually learned to make do with things being slightly too small. While he eased himself into the tub Aleksis went to the mirror and took a towelette from a small package, swiping it over her lips and face to remove her makeup and tossing it into the trash. As she turned and moved back toward the bath, Sasha could clearly see lines from the drivesuit printed along her ribs and beneath her breasts. The flat of her shins sported mottled bruises that would darken in the coming hours. Her feet were rubbed red along the sides and her smallest toes sported the beginnings of blisters. She seemed unconcerned with it all, though, and took his offered hand before stepping over the edge of the tub and settling between his legs.

Sasha grabbed the Ketel from the floor and opened it once Aleksis had made herself comfortable against him, slumped down far enough for the water to hit her mid chest. He took the first swallow from the bottle before handing it off to Aleksis' already beckoning hand. They passed it back at forth several times before it was set down again, though not closed. Sasha felt a smaller foot nudge against his and he nudged it back firmly, and his wife laughed quietly and leaned her head against his chest.

“We did well today,” Aleksis said at last. She sounded happy. Even Cherno being grounded for damage control wasn't ever enough to sully a win for them. Sasha pressed his mouth against her temple with an agreeing hum. When he turned his face his nose brushed against the small braid of hair that ran along the right side of her head. He bought a hand up near the base of her skull and found the small, silver pin she used to keep her braid in place, pulling it free and setting it down beside their drink. His hands moved to the other side and repeated, and then he began unwinding the braids.

“We always do well when we're together,” he replied simply, his fingers working the thin strands of hair free and combing them down gently. “You make me a better pilot.”

Aleksis laughed softly, her nails running along his thighs and up over his bent knees. She rested her hands there and thumbed over the white, jagged edge of an old scar on his left kneecap.

“You would be a good pilot without me. Your simulation scores were impressive back in the Academy. You know this,” she shot back with a shrug. Though her voice was teasing, there was honest belief in her words, too. Aleksis had always believed in him, even before they had known they were drift compatible. She had watched him spar with other students at the Academy and she had felt even then, as young as he had been compared to her, that he would flourish alongside whoever he drifted with. It was only after watching him struggle to fit with potential copilots over and over again that she took him to the mat one day herself.

“Yes, I know. I'm a skilled pilot. But,” he paused, rubbing her shoulders and resting his chin atop one of them, “I am the best I can be with you. Why would I want to try it without you?”

She turned her head and looked at him for a long moment. Her features were soft, almost abashed. One of her hands grasped his and she pulled it up to her face to kiss his knuckles.

“I think you're already drunk. You're always a sap when you're drunk,” she mumbled, leaning back and pecking him on the lips. Sasha smiled and kissed her again, folding his arms around her and holding tight.

\- - -

“You'd better not drop me, you brute!” Aleksis' voice was loud and tittering with laughter beside his ear. Her long legs still had the strength to grip around his hips tightly. She was pressing kisses to his cheek and combing her fingers through his hair, determined to muss it. Sasha's hands supporting her squeezed her ass firmly in response as he hitched her up a little higher against him. He laughed as well, a booming and bawdy noise. With their bath done and a good portion of the vodka gone the pair felt rejuvenated, even if only in spirit.

“Brute?” Before she could react the room tilted and Aleksis found herself pinned between the mattress of their bed and Sasha's broad figure. He nudged his nose against her jawline and kissed the side of her neck, humming lowly. “That's not **—** ”

Halfway to drunk or not, Aleksis still had the better ground game between them. With a quick twist of her hips and a push off the bed for leverage, she had Sasha flat on his back. He blinked up at her and opened his mouth wordlessly, dark brows raised in surprise. A soft, red flush had risen on his cheeks again. Aleksis smiled, her expression sly and self-satisfied, and grabbed his hands up from where they had clutched the blankets to press them into the pillow under his head.

“Brute.” She whispered it this time, leaning down to steal a kiss from him. His fingers curled around hers and he sighed contentedly, letting her bite and lick at his lips until he parted them for her. As she licked into his mouth Sasha gently pulled a hand free from her hold and stroked it down her side, squeezing her hip and brushing his knuckles against her belly. The muscle beneath his fingers tensed as she shivered and let out a faint noise against his lips. Emboldened by her response, Sasha broke his other hand loose and grasped Aleksis firmly by the hips.

“You are very beautiful,” Sasha mumbled as he sat upright, bending his knees to support his wife in his lap. His hands rubbed inside of her thighs slowly, his long fingers brushing against the neatly trimmed darkness of pubic hair before they moved up to her stomach. She smiled widely, her face flushed now as well, but the expression quickly dissolved as his hand cupped the swell of her breast and he ducked his head to bite at the dark pink flesh of her nipple. It was only a gentle scrape of teeth on her skin but Aleksis shuddered, breath catching in her throat. He teased her for a moment, soothing the sting of his teeth with his tongue before moving his attention to the other nipple. He repeated it on each side, growing bolder with his teeth and tongue the more she squirmed and grabbed at his hair. He pulled away briefly and blew gently upon the hardened flesh that had become slick from his mouth. Heat ran down his spine and pooled low in his belly at the whimper she let out at the abrupt coolness.

“Sasha, please...” She gasped, fingers gripping his face and pulling him up to kiss him hard. A low groan against her mouth was his reply, his fingers stroking over the flushed skin of her breasts and pinching her nipples lightly. He felt her body spasm against him, her hips grinding down onto his lap as she hissed breathlessly. Her movement pressed the slickness of her arousal against his cock and his hips arched into her before he could help himself.

“Easy,” he whispered hotly, moving his hands up to stroke her hair. He swallowed hard when she continued to rock slowly against him, her fingers running through the hair on his chest and tugging it lightly. “Not just yet, hmm? Let me do one more thing and then I'm all yours.”

Aleksis took a steadying breath and nodded, watching her husband as he settled flat onto the bed. His hands slid around to the backs of her thighs and drew her up towards him, and he chuckled at the delighted understanding that bloomed on Aleksis' face.

“Such a good man,” she all but purred as she settled her knees on either side of his head and gently leaned her weight back onto his chest. He looked up at her, pressing slow kisses along her thigh and bringing a hand down to run a fingertip over her slick flesh. A faint moan and fingers gripping at his hair spurred him on and he gently spread her open, brushing his thumb over her clit. Another noise, restless this time, sounded and she canted her hips forward. Sasha repeated the light touch and then, as Aleksis took a breath and began to speak, he pulled her forward the last few inches and licked over her with one slow stroke of his tongue.

The effect on her was immediate, and arousal spiked in him at the sight of her. Above him Aleksis had thrown her head back, and her fingers were splayed against his scalp to hold him there. He licked over her again, circling the hardness of her clit with the tip of his tongue and sucking at it once, very gently. She let out a soft, aching noise and rocked against his mouth, leaning back to brace herself against his thighs. When his tongue dipped into her she dug her nails into him in return, and he growled and laved his tongue over her with mounting determination. She let out a gasping sound, a moan and a laugh jumbled together, glancing down at him and biting her lip.

“Don't...oh, take too long. My thighs are a little sore.”

She was toying with him, even then. There was blatant mischief in her eyes, regardless of how far gone she was from his actions.

Sasha grunted and pressed his tongue against her clit, suckling at it again with enough force to send her back into fitful noises and grinding against his face. His chin was slick from her squirming and pressing onto him. The heavy, faintly salty taste of her flooded his mouth and he craved more of her. One large arm wound around behind her to keep her in place and he slid his other hand down just far enough to rub the pad of his thumb against her clit while his tongue went back to licking at her entrance, pressing inside far enough to feel her muscles clench and try to keep him there. The combination of a solid touch and his tongue on her and in her punched the air out of her lungs, her body beginning to wind tight and quiver. Aleksis' muscles seized and her hips jerked against his face, and then she inhaled sharply and moaned, loudly enough to challenge the obnoxious song playing in the background. Her voice grew higher in pitch, shaking around the edges the harder that Sasha worked her.

Sasha's heart was pounding and his skin felt too hot. He couldn't help but moan along with the woman above him, mindful of the shudders wracking her body with mounting force as her muscles tightened. He could feel her right there on the edge of finishing, could see it by how inwardly focused she had become, chasing her release. Her hands flew up and grabbed at his hair once again, back arching and head falling back, and her voice broke into a wail of his name as she peaked. Sasha's arm tightened around her to keep her upright as she shook through her release.

He gradually slowed the movements of his tongue. His hand had already settled back onto her thigh, stroking along her tense muscles. Aleksis panted heavily above him and it took her a moment to release the vice grip on his hair. When she looked down at him again Sasha grinned and flicked his tongue over her one last time before he lifted her and eased her back towards his lap. He sat upright and kissed her, but pulled away slightly with a raised brow when Aleksis began laughing. She smiled at his confusion and brought her fingers up, stroking over his beard.

“You're a mess,” she whispered, studying the light sheen of moisture left on her fingertips. He grinned proudly and kissed her again.

For a moment they were content to kiss and hold each other as Aleksis recovered. When she did it was with a seemingly great second burst of energy. She pushed Sasha flat again without warning and settled atop his thighs, pinning him in place with a heated look. Her palms ran up over his belly and she curled her fingers before raking them downward, her nails drawing lines over his hips. Sasha couldn't help but shudder, his dark eyes fixed upon her. Aleksis smiled at him, far too sweetly for one in her position, and then bent low to kiss beneath his navel. A moment later he felt her teeth catch his skin and he groaned lowly, arching beneath her. His head pressed back into his pillow and he sighed, eyes closing. Aleksis hummed her approval and continued her actions even lower on him, moving her head to bite at his hip. Sasha was so caught up in the feeling of her mouth and the sting of her teeth that when her hand closed around his cock and squeezed he bucked his hips up sharply and let out a ragged noise.

He lifted his head, intending to glower at her when she laughed against his thigh at his reaction. Before he could do anything, Aleksis turned her head and ran her tongue along the length of his cock. When she reached the head of him her lips closed around it and she sucked lazily. Her eyes were trained upward on his face, and Sasha trembled before melting back against the bed with a groan. Aleksis wasn't trying to finish him, he knew, but the longer she worked her mouth over him, tongue rubbing against his flesh as she lifted and lowered her head the more difficult it was for him to hold still. He felt her hands on the inside of his thighs, teasing with her nails against his sensitive skin. It made his stomach clench and he felt heat creeping down his neck and chest. When Aleksis pressed her head down and he felt her nose brush against his lower stomach, Sasha shuddered and gripped at her hard. His chest heaved and he lifted his head to gaze at her, thumbing at the corner of her lips. Her eyes, which had fallen shut while she sucked him, opened to meet his. The frantic expression she saw on his face made her shiver. She made a soft noise in her throat and one of her hands slid from his thigh to cup his balls.

“Aleksis,” he mumbled fitfully when her hand increased the pressure on his sac, his hips stuttering upward and knees trying to bend despite her weight on his legs. She hummed and lifted her head up slowly, gripping him firmly and licking beneath the head of his cock once more with a pleased grin.

“Need a moment?” She asked, and he wanted to grumble that he was fine and that if he wasn't it would have been all her fault. However, her hand was still squeezing him and her lips brushed against him as she spoke and even that faint contact was enough to make him squirm. He finally nodded and ran his fingers through her hair, sighing when her hands moved back up to his chest and she followed. She kissed him slowly, tracing the curve of his lower lip with the tip of her tongue before slipping it inside. Sasha's hands released the blankets and settled onto the curve of her lower back, his fingers tracing the subtle dips of muscle and the notches of her spine. She made a soft sound of approval and brought her fingers up to stroke over his cheek, breaking her mouth away from his.

“You know...you make me the best pilot I can be, too,” Aleksis said at length, studying Sasha's lips as she traced them with the pad of her thumb.

She looked him in the eye and smiled warmly, then, and Sasha would have crushed her against his chest and refused to let her go had she not slid away. The open, fond look on his face was all she needed from him, and her hand wound around his erection again and stroked him once more before she settled astride his hips. Under her, Sasha was overtaken with another rush of heat along his spine and he groaned low in his throat. When she finally lowered herself and he slid into her with ease, Sasha leaned his head back and moaned aloud at how hot she was around him, his large hands clutching at her thighs. Aleksis stroked her hands over his chest as if to gentle him and rolled her hips lazily, sighing happily at the feeling of him within her. She scraped the edge of her thumb nail over his nipple to grab his attention and she leaned down and kissed him firmly as he lifted his head. Her hips kept the slow, grinding circle against him, muscles clenching around his cock purposely to wind him up. Between her mouth on his, tongue teasing his lips, and her hips working against his, Sasha's fingers were denting the flesh under them. His teeth grabbed her lip mid-kiss and tugged it once, growling into her mouth, and Aleksis let out a shocked little moan as he braced his feet on the mattress and thrust up into her sharply.

Encouraged, Sasha shifted his grip to her hips and held her down against his lap, his thrusts quickening. Aleksis cried out loudly, her face twisted in ecstasy, and she lowered herself down against him and gripped the blankets beside his face. Nudging her head aside with his nose and biting down upon her neck, Sasha pressed his face against her hot skin and let himself get lost in her. He shifted one hand onto her ass and gripped hard, and when Aleksis made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a delighted giggle he raised his hand and smacked her once. She groaned loudly at that and pressed her forehead against his shoulder, her hips grinding down onto him desperately as he slammed into her. Sasha's breath was ragged and his stomach was tight, and when Aleksis clenched around him again on an out stroke he knew he wouldn't last much longer. He slowed his pace marginally and stroked Aleksis' hair, kissing her temple.

“Sit back up,” he said hoarsely, his hand dropping between her legs as soon as she did. His fingers rubbed over her clit quickly and she let out a shrill noise, hips pushing against his hand. Aleksis reached back to grab hold of his thighs, and it only took a few more thrusts before she was shuddering and rocking fitfully in his lap. Her skin was flushed from face to chest, hair mussed and darkened with sweat at her temples. Under her gasping breaths she was pleading for him to make her come, and her head fell back on another hard thrust. Sasha swallowed heavily at the sight and sound of her and kept his fingers running over her steadily, the other hand tight on her hip. As Aleksis reached her climax again she let out a breathless cry and scrambled to get her hands onto Sasha's chest, bracing herself against him and shuddering through her pleasure, her hips rocking into his touch on their own accord. The feeling of him pounding into her kept her whimpering, until his movements began to stutter and then he was groaning loudly enough to drown her out, his head thrown back and body straining to find his release. One more clench of her around him did it. His arms wound around her tightly and held her in place as he spilled into her, his chest heaving and body quivering.

Aleksis had already settled down atop his chest when Sasha came back to himself. He felt her mouth planting soft kisses onto his pectoral and her hand rubbing along his side. She was humming along with her music. Sasha hooked his fingers beneath her chin and tipped her face up, kissing her forehead and the bridge of her nose before catching her lips, still breathless as he kissed her.

“You spoil me,” she murmured, pressing her nose to his and rifling her fingers through the dark hair along his jaw. A grin took over her lips as she did. “We really will need a shower before we go to mess. You're filthy.”

The firm smack on her backside was unexpected and she let out a yelp and then dissolved into laughter. Sasha dumped her off of him and moved to loom over top her, his hands catching her wrists and pinning them down. He gazed at her sternly, his mouth turned down at the corners and dark eyes narrowed. Then, more quickly than she thought he would be able to, he sprawled out with an arm and leg over her before she could evade them. His head settled onto her chest and he hummed pleasantly.

“I need a nap before we do anything. I've had a full day and I have a cramp in my leg. Leave me be.”

Aleksis smiled and drug her fingers through the thickness of his hair and slid an arm over him. She was just as tired and would have dozed off regardless. A glance at the digital clock beside them on the nightstand showed another hour and a quarter until the mess hall opened.

“Go to sleep. I'll set an alarm for us so we don't miss dinner.”

Sasha grunted lowly and rubbed his whiskery chin against her in response.


End file.
